A Los pies de Candy
by tutypineapple
Summary: William Albert Andrew tiene un oscuro secreto y Candy lo descubre. Reto navideño en las 50 sombras de Candy y Albert Contenido adulto


Un grupo de amigas se dieron cita en una cafetería para trazar un plan para que la única soltera que quedaba entre ellas contrajera nupcias, todas desde la preparatoria habían planeado casarse al mismo tiempo y cuando tuvieran sus hijos ellos también serían amigos, así celebrarían juntas los cumpleaños de los pequeños, bautizos etc.

Annie la diseñadora de modas estaba casada con Archibald Cornwell el cual tenía una cadena de boutiques, ellos tenían su propia marca de ropa, Paty estaba casada con Alistair un ingeniero mecánico que tenía un negocio de autos blindados los diseñaba al gusto del cliente, Susana casada con Terrence un actor, ella era su representante.

-Pues al único soltero que conozco es al tío de Archie, está muy guapo, es alto, rubio, de ojos azules, ¡un mangazo! –expresó Annie suspirando sólo de acordarse de él

-¡Entonces tenemos que organizar un encuentro entre Candy y él!-propuso Susana entusiasmada

-Pero tendremos que mencionarle su defecto-Intervino Paty

-¿Defecto?

-Es un poco maniático-contestó Annie tratando de minimizar el problema

-¿Qué importa eso? ayúdenme a convencerla –pidió Susana

-Pero no le mencionaremos esos detallitos para que así Candy acepte a salir con él- dijo Paty

-Le pediré a Archie que sea mi cómplice

Annie le contó a Archie y el …

-¡Si estoy de acuerdo! ya mi tío se está quedando solterón, tú sabes por su pequeño detalle

-Lo sé y quien mejor que Candy ella no le verá colmillos al caballo porque ya se le está yendo el último tren.

En la mansión Andrew…

-Pues si tío es un poco bajita, pero es muy hermosa, rubia y de cabellos ondulados, de ojos verdes…

-Bueno pero ¿será que yo le agrade? Ya sabes mi problema…

-Creo que mejor hay que dejar que ella lo descubra ¡Por favor tío! ¡Todos tenemos manías!

-Sí, yo tuve que abrir ese hospital para poder saciar mis instintos, por poco no me daban mi licencia cuando…

-Ya no hay que recordar cosas amargas tío.

Mientras Susana convencía a Candy

-Ya lo conocí es muy guapo…

-Se me hace raro que no se haya casado-expresó Candy

-Bueno tú tampoco te has casado

-Sí, pero yo tengo tan sólo 30-replicó la rubia

-Y el 41 ¿Y que con eso? Candy ¿No te das cuenta? él te estaba esperando a ti.

Por fin llegó el día en que Candy lo conocería, planearon una cena de parejas en la casa de Terry y Susana, Archie llevó a su tío, Paty y Stear se encargaron de pasar por Candy.

Estaban en la sala cuando Candy apareció por la puerta, Albert la miró pero no la desnudó con la mirada como lo hacían la mayoría de los hombres incluyendo los esposos de sus amigas sino que agachó la cabeza y se enfocó en sus pies, Candy llevaba unos zapatos cerrados, él se decepcionó un poco.

-¿Y usted a que se dedica?-preguntó Candy

Albert contestó: Practico la medicina, es más tengo una clínica especializada

-¿Sí? que interesante, yo soy enfermera

-Pero aparte de eso manejo otros negocios, la clínica es sólo un pasatiempo.

-¿Y tiene alguna especialidad?

-Si

-¿cuál es?

-Soy podólogo

-¿Podólogo? Es decir se dedica a tratar los pies

-¡Si es algo excitante! ¡Me apasiona mi trabajo!- contestó Albert casi jadeando al recordarlo

Candy no sabía que cara poner, pensaba: ¿Pero qué clase de loco me presentaron estás mujeres? ¿Un callista? Hasta parece que se excitó cuando mencioné la palabra pies.

Albert habló en voz baja: Perdóneme si le digo esto, pero he estado observando una parte de su anatomía que me ha llamado la atención, siento que necesita liberarlos un poco para estar cómoda.

Candy pensó: ¿Cómo supo que me puse una faja que aumenta los pechos y que me aprieta un poco para disimular la barriga y estiliza mi cintura? Ella contestó con un poco de coquetería: Doctor Andrew ¡que estrategia tan creativa tiene para proponerme cosas indecorosas!

-¿Cosas indecorosas? ¿A qué cree que me referí?

Candy dijo en voz quedita: A mis pechos

-Perdone yo me refería a sus pies

-¿Mis pies? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis pies?

-Es que noto que esos zapatos le quedan un poco apretados y necesita liberarlos.

La verdad es que Albert tenía una obsesión con los pies de las mujeres, al ver los de Candy se había imaginado que le quitaba los zapatos y se los acariciaba. Tenía un historial penoso cuando estaba haciendo sus prácticas de medicina en el hospital a las pacientes que tenía bajo los efectos de un sedante les ponía una loción refrescante, les pintaba las uñas y luego les tomaba fotos, en ese hospital tuvieron que poner cámaras de vigilancia para descifrar el misterio del porqué le aparecían las uñas pintadas a las pacientes jóvenes y guapas, cuando lo descubrieron casi lo expulsan de la facultad de medicina, la señora Elroy Andrew tuvo que donar una biblioteca nueva para que pasaran por alto esa infracción, luego que le dieron su título de medicina y se encargó de la industria farmacéutica de su familia, al mismo tiempo llevó la especialidad en podología clínica así pudo abrir hospital especializado para poder tratar de cerca todos los pies que quisiera.

Candy se apenó porque creyó que el pensaría que andaba ganosa se acordaba del dicho: El que hambre tiene en pan piensa, el pensaría que ella era una lujuriosa.

Fue un fracaso aquel emparejamiento las dotes de cupido de sus amigas no funcionaron en los rubios.

Pasó el tiempo y a Candy se le encarnó una uña, pero parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba contra ella, pues se tropezaban golpeándola en el dedito gordo del pie o le aplastaban las sandalias haciendo que se intensificara el dolor, ella no quería ir con una pedicurista pues no le gustaba que le escarbaran o le hurgaran las uñas.

-Debes de ir con un podólogo Candy ese dedo lo tienes hinchado y ya se te ve verde, de seguro se te infectó, ponle cuidado o se te puede complicar-le advirtió Susana

-Está bien, no me queda otra que ir a la clínica Andrew, al parecer es la mejor en su tipo.

Candy fue a la consulta estaba muy nerviosa, al entrar al consultorio vio a Albert y lo reconoció.

¡Ya ni modo! –todo sea por mi dedito

-Buenas tardes doctor

Él la reconoció enseguida-Buenas tardes ¿Qué problema trae?

-¡Tengo una uña enterrada y el mundo conspira en mi contra porque ¿qué casualidad que todos me golpean en el mismo dedo?

-Siéntese por acá, déjeme revisarla

Candy le hizo caso a Albert, el con mucho cuidado le quitó el zapato y al ver el pie empezó a jadear y expresó: ¡Es el pie más perfecto que he visto en mi vida!- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-Es chiquitito, sin ningún callo o Juanete, sin ningún vellito en los dedos

Candy puso cara de What?

-Bien le tengo dos opciones de anestesia, una es usando un nuevo método: se inyecta el dedo y luego procedo a extirparle una parte de la uña o bien le hago que aspire el gas que usan los dentistas

-Bueno la verdad es que vi la película arma mortal con Mel Gibson y vi que al chino anciano le sacaron las verdades con eso y no se aguantaron la risa.

-Señorita Candy, ¡soy un profesional! se lo administraría adecuadamente.

-Mejor inyécteme

Albert preparó un aparatito para inyectar a Candy sin agujas era lo más novedoso, pero cuando le tocó el dedo ella pegó un brinco y por reflejo le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que se golpeara el dedo.

Candy se quejó: ¿No que dijo que era un especialista?

-¡Lo soy! Usted como enfermera debe saber que algunos procedimientos son dolorosos, yo le aseguro que resolveré su problema y nunca más se le encarnará la uña.

-Mejor anestésieme con el gas

Albert la sedó, hizo lo más veloz que pudo lo de la uña, para que antes de que ella despertara pudiera masajear sus pies con aceites esenciales aromáticos y pintarle las uñas

Al ponerle el aceite le besó los pies era la primera vez que se atrevía a tanto, la verdad es que si sintieron atracción cuando se conocieron pero por el malentendido ya no quisieron frecuentarse por vergüenza de ambas partes.

Candy sintió cuando le besó los pies como estaba bajo los efectos del gas de la risa expresó:

-Más arriba, bésame más arriba

-Pero no sería ético

-Aprovéchate de mí, si quieres grábame donde te autorizo

Albert la grabó cuando ella dijo: Yo Candice White confieso que desde que conocí a este loco me gustó pero como se puso mamón de que sólo quería liberar mis pies y no mis pechos por pena ya no quise verlo más, pero ahora que entré por la puerta del consultorio se me alborotó la hormona al verlo nuevamente y ahora quiero que no sólo me bese sólo los pies sino todo el cuerpo.

Albert se quedó con la boca abierta, fue a ponerle llave a la puerta, a Candy se le pasó el efecto del gas pero fingió de que todavía estaba sedada.

-¡Que espera! Cumpla con su trabajo

Albert besó su otro pie mientras le untaba el aceite aromático, se fue al tobillo, luego a la pantorrilla, se detuvo en su rodilla, se despojó de su bata blanca y su camisa y a ella le bajó las bragas se la llevó a su nariz y las olfateó y se excitó más al sentir su aroma de mujer, Candy miró que su miembro estaba erguido.

-Hey está muy grande ¡y dicen que la primera vez duele!

-¿Quieres más gas?

-No, quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando suceda

Bueno aquí tengo aceite de coco me untaré un poco para que se te resbale y entre con facilidad

-Dale

Se besaron apasionadamente, a Albert no sólo le gustaron los pies de Candy sino todo su cuerpo que recorrió a besos, cuidando de no tropezar su dedito gordo, le fue metiendo poco a poco su miembro y al escuchar los gemidos de Candy no se resistió y lo ensartó hasta el fondo, luego empezó con los movimientos de entrada y salida hasta que ambos se perdieron entre tanto placer, llegando al clímax simultáneamente.

Cuando estuvieron relajados él le dijo: Después de esto ya no quiero ver más pies que los tuyos.

Acordaron casarse el 25 de diciembre las amigas de Candy se tuvieron que dormir temprano en nochebuena para lucir frescas y radiantes al día siguiente, Albert clausuró la clínica y sólo se dedicó al negocio farmacéutico de su familia, Candy permitía que Albert le hiciera Pedicure era el único que podía hurgar en sus deditos del pie.

 **Hola Chicas hice este mini fic por un reto navideño en una página de Facebook si me ayudan a ganar les actualizo olvidé como amar.**

 **Se lo Dedico a Elo Mtz Vela y a Gaby TG Andrew.**


End file.
